Infinate In Mystery Is The Gift Of The Goddess Chapter 1
by katie.newland.12382
Summary: Minerva in a desperate bid to change the future of Gaia for the better sends Marabelle to Gaia. Will one person alone be enough to change Gaia's future for the better? Or will things stay the same but with Marabelle in the mix?


**Valeria: Hey everyone and welcome to Infinate In mystery is the gift of the goddess I know I still have stories up that I am working on however I have reached a writer's block with the next chapter of Falling into FF8 and will take me a while to write so in the meantime enjoy I have figured out what I want to do with this story ( changed my mind when I didn't know how to incorporate Horatio and Archie in the story and I don't think I made them believable as I don't know the characters all that well.**

**Valeria: Genesis can you read out the summary for the viewers**

**Genesis: Sure Valeria! Summary: Minerva in a desperate bid to change the future of Gaia for the better sends Marabelle to Gaia. Will one person alone be enough to change Gaia's future for the better? Or will things stay the same but with Marabelle in the mix?**

**Genesis: Valeria doesn't own Final Fantasy 7 series or its characters they belong to Square Enix**

**Chapter 1 Crimson Guardian**

I have just finished watching the Late Night Crew Stream and have turned the computer off. I finished my routine I go through before I go to bed which is brush my teeth, used spot cream to get rid of the spots on my face then returned to my room, put my pyjamas on got out my blue t-shirt which has let me show you my Pokémon with Pikachu, Sentret, Togepi, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile on it, black jogging trousers, black jacket and purple socks. After that I went to bet and went to sleep.

I am standing on what looks like nothing _what am I standing on? _I looked around and for a while nothing and no one was here but me until Minerva from Final Fantasy 7 comes to me. I bowed as even if she is from final fantasy 7 she is still a goddess. "Rise there is no need to bow to me" she says I rise and say "I thought it would be the right way to show respect to a goddess" "I have brought your consciousness here so I could ask for your help" Minerva says "what do you want my help with?" I ask politely "somehow information about the future of Gaia found its way to your world and some things happened in it that isn't what is meant to happen for Gaia" She says "you mean like Zack and Aeris's death as well as a Jenova controlled Sephiroth trying to destroy Gaia?" I ask for clarification "yes exactly that and I cannot interfere with Gaia directly the only way I can interfere with Gaia is to send someone into Gaia to change the future. Will you go to my world and change Gaia's future for me?" She asks _I will do it though I should ask for her to send me sometime after lunch that way I will be able to come up with some kind of plan _"I will do it however could you send me to Gaia at 3PM England time so I can prepare myself" I say "ok, you need to wake up now" Minerva says and everything and Minerva fade out of view.

When I woke up I knew I would need to start preparing pack my things into a bag I want to take with me and what I can't leave behind. I got dressed in the clothes I laid out last night and I went downstairs to see mum standing in front of the door "has dad just left mum?" I asked her which spooked mum a bit as she jumped a bit at my sudden appearance she turned around and says "no he never came home last night from the council meeting" "that's strange have you tried calling him?" I ask "yes but there is no response" mum replies "why not call the police and report dad missing" I say "that's a good idea I will do just that" mum says and walks over to the phone and rang the police. While mum did that I went into the living room which contains my Pokémon themed 3DS, 3Ds games carrier, 3Ds charger, College notebook, my Huawei purple phone, pen, purse and college timetable. I grabbed my notebook, folder containing songs and my electric tuner and put them in my bag and I went upstairs, and into my room. I didn't have to worry about my computer and Guitar Minerva said she would deal with it as well as my TV and PS3. I

~An Hour Later~ _Well that is done. 9:50am I need to start figuring out my plan. _I heard the doorbell ring and mum answered it and it was the police I opted to stay up here while she talked with the police. I decided to remind myself on the computer Crisis Core's storyline by watching a Let's Play of the game on YouTube to refresh myself on the storyline. That way I would be able to make decent plan.

~3 hours later~ _I am done watching the let's play of Crisis Core to the end. Now it is time for lunch and I will work on the plan after lunch _I went downstairs and the police had gone "how did it go mum?" I ask "well they said they would search for him and asked for a description and they left. Well what do you want for lunch?" mum replies "duck spring rolls" I reply and mum went to cook the duck spring rolls.

~after lunch~ I went upstairs and it was 12:30pm so I went onto my computer and played a game while figuring out what my plan will be for changing the story for the better like working out how to fix Genesis's and Angeal's Degradation and how to prevent Sephiroth being controlled by Jenova. Every now and again I went downstairs for a snack. I had just worked out a plan when I noticed that it was 3pm and everything around me went black.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was lying in an alleyway in what looks like Midgar. _I wonder where exactly in Midgar I am and how I get to Shinra from here I guess the only way I will find out is if I start walking around Midgar and I will find out if I am on the plate or off the plate and where exactly I am. Huh!? _I had looked down at that point and I noticed a katana that looked to be a few inches shorter than the masamune and as thick as Genesis's Rapier sword in a sheath it has a purple handle and the sheath is black. There is a note attached to the sword _it says here is a sword you will need I have taken the liberty to give you all the basics that you need to know in order to use a sword this is called Hakureiseiga. Minerva that is kind of Minerva to do this as she doesn't need to do this what's this? it has a PS on the note you are safe to tell my crimson guardian the truth about where you come from and why you are here I have also taken the liberty to give you a cover for this world as you will need it. Ok could Genesis be the Crimson Guardian she has mentioned. Might as well get walking_

I started to walk around Midgar to find some information on where exactly I am when I stumble upon several people who look innocent being held hostage by some shady looking thugs _are those thugs going to kill them even if they aren't I have to do something to stop them and no one else seems to be doing something to help these poor people _"hey leave them alone" I say getting their attention "here is another one" one of them said they rushed at me fighting with a sword seems to come naturally and I have the knowledge Minerva spoke of. I blocked and dodged the attacks that where sent my way I took every opportunity to fight back as I was given. Soon enough I knocked the first guy out so I focused on the second guy while keeping an eye on the first guy in case he woke up.

It went on like the first guy. When the fight was over the people that where held hostage thanked me and ran off I turned around to see a man who is 6ft 2, has auburn hair, mako blue eyes, in a first class soldier uniform and is wearing a crimson duster and has a red sword strapped to his waist _he must be Genesis, hold on he must be the crimson guardian Minerva spoke of _"hello" I said quietly which I can't help as I don't know him and I have gone in my quiet shell "hello madam, I saw how you handled those guys back there and you have actually done my mission for me as those guys were killing our soldiers they killed innocents to draw us soldiers out and killed both the innocents and the soldiers and I was sent to deal with them. From what I have seen you would make an excellent soldier would you like to come with me to sign up to become one?" He says "OK, my name is Marabelle Sallow" I reply "my name is Genesis for you are beloved by the goddess" he says and kisses my hand causing me to blush slightly not used to such attention he smirked at the blush "I know Minerva told me about you" I say "you are on first name bases with the goddess?" he asks astonished "yes and I know she calls you Crimson guardian and speaking as such I need to tell you something and that is that I am not from this world" I reply "why are you here if you aren't from this world?" he asks "to make a long story short Minerva contacted me in my sleep and she asked for my help to change Gaia's future for the better she looked desperate as if it was her only option. I will explain in more detail in a more private location. She told me that I could only tell you that she would arrange a cover for me" I explain "come with me then Marabelle" Genesis says and leads me off…

Genesis: what a start to the chapter this is better than the start to the one with Horatio in

Valeria: it is what I am aiming for

Genesis: what's going to happen to her father? Will he be shown in this story?

Valeria: I can't tell you that it would ruin the plot and he will be shown in the story and that is all I am going to say in the matter. Oh I will put a blind poll up on the profile for the pairing in the story. You will chose who Marabelle will be paired with.

The choices are:

Genesis

Zack

Vincent (and chaos)

And lastly

Genesis and Zack

Valeria: see you next time goodbye!

Genesis: good bye readers


End file.
